


Maneater

by Servena



Series: Dancing with Nancy Wheeler [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Jean by Michael Jackson, Dancing, Maneater by Hall & Oates, Multi, OT3, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “No!” Jonathan said for what felt like the hundredth time this evening. “I can’t dance! And even if I could, I’m not dancing to that.”





	Maneater

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2017.

“No!” Jonathan said for what felt like the hundredth time this evening. “I can’t dance! And even if I could, I’m not dancing to _that_.”

“Oh, come on!” Nancy was still pulling at his arm, but she didn’t manage to get him off the couch. She was laughing, strands of hair had slipped out of her ponytail hours ago and were now hanging into her face, and her cheeks where flushed from the beer and from dancing with Steve. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life and suddenly he wished he hadn’t left his Pentax at home.

She was singing along to the music coming out of the expensive hi-fi system that belonged to Steve’s parents: “Billy Jean is not my lover, she’s just a girl who thinks that I am the one…”

“I’m not dancing to Michael Jackson”, Jonathan said stubbornly.

“What, our resident music snob doesn’t like my party mix?” Steve called out of the kitchen in feigned outrage.

Nancy had to stop singing because she was laughing again. “He hates it!” she yelled back, but she walked over to the stereo and wound the tape forward until she found a song by Hall & Oates. Jonathan groaned, but she said: “I like this one!” and turned the volume up. Then she walked back over to him. “Come on”, she said and took his hand again, “just one song.”

He shook his head. “This isn’t gonna happen.”

“Steve!” she yelled out. Steve poked his head out of the kitchen, three more beers in hand. “Help me!”

“No, no, no”, Jonathan said, but he didn’t stand a chance against their united strength. Together they pulled him off the couch and into the free space in the living room where they had created a dance floor by shoving the furniture to the side.

“I really can’t dance”, Jonathan said, frozen to the spot.

“It doesn’t matter, silly”, Nancy said, rolling her eyes. “Come on, I’ll show you! But first, you gotta take this off.” She pulled at his jacket he had kept on all evening and he reluctantly threw it over a nearby armchair.

“And now you just move!” She led by example, starting to move her body to the music and then dancing around him in a circle. Jonathan just followed her with his gaze and shook his head slightly. She made it look so easy!

“Oh-oh, here she comes”, she sang along to the music, “Watch out boy, she’ll chew you up”, she grabbed his hand, eyes sparkling, and pulled him with her, “Oh-oh, here she comes”, she lifted up his hand and twirled, nearly falling over the second time, breathless with laughter, “She’s a maneater…”

And before he knew what was happening, he was dancing with Nancy Wheeler. He cast a look over his shoulder at Steve to gauge his reaction, but he was just grinning at him.

“This music is really terrible”, he said.

She hit his shoulder. “Oh, shut up and enjoy yourself!”

And surprisingly, he did.


End file.
